


That Love Never Lasts

by SaltyBlueChurro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyBlueChurro/pseuds/SaltyBlueChurro
Summary: A simple intel mission couldn't go wrong, right? At least that's what Keith and Lance thought before everything came crashing down. Quite literally.





	That Love Never Lasts

**Author's Note:**

> {Chuckles}  
> I'm in danger

The sounds of explosions were the only things Lance and Keith could hear as they ran across the battlefield. Their hands entwined tightly as not to lose each other. Unfortunately, a flash bomb landed right next to Lance as Keith was pulling him over a trench of a wall.

            But it didn’t give off a flash. The only thing heard was a bloodcurdling scream.

            This mission was supposed to be easy until it wasn’t.

            The two paladins were picked for this mission based on their skillset. A long range and a short range were needed to infiltrate a supposedly abandoned space hub. Lance’s job was to stake out an advantage point after taking out one of the guard towers in order to make sure Keith can sneak right to the doors before slipping in. A quick in and out to gather a small amount of information on the quintessence being transported by Haggar’s faction.

            Nothing went according to plan.

            When Lance and Keith arrived, the Galra already had their guns trained on the shuttle pod that was dropping them off on the far side of planet Kylotz where they were supposed to be undetected. Keyword: supposed. Someone had tipped the Galra off and now Keith and Lance were paying the price.

            “We need to get out of here stat,” Lance shouted as the shuttle stuttered as a blast hit it. He stupidly got up from his seat to stand behind Keith and watch out the cockpit window.

            “Lance, could you please sit down?” Keith growled as he tried to outmaneuver the gunfire. He was stressed about the mole in the coalition and Lance breathing down his neck was not helping at all. If anything, it made him tenser.

            “Is there _any_ weapons on this shuttle?” Lance glanced around, hoping there was at least one outside gun on this ship somewhere. Another hit sent Lance falling onto his side earning a small groan of pain.

            “ _Lance_ ,” Keith said through his teeth as a last warning. It was hard enough the two were on a mission together but right now he cared about getting out of there _alive_.

            “Okay, okay, hot-shot. I think I found the gun system anyway,” Lance said, striding quickly to the seat before activating the guns. He looked back at Keith, seeing the sweat start to fall down his forehead. Gripping the controls hard, Lance set about taking out as many shooters as he could, wishing they had a quick rundown of the machinery aboard. He took a deep breath as he shot out one gun that was directly in the line of the cockpit.

            “Nice shot, Sharpshooter,” came Keith’s voice, giving off a soft smile. He got distracted for a nanosecond and suddenly they were in a freefall on a crash course to meet the ground below.

            Keith quickly unstrapped himself from his seat before making his way back to Lance, who was stuck in his seat. Taking out his bayard, he cut off one side of the straps, allowing Lance to escape. The two clung to each other as they went out the hole on the side of the ship, using their jetpacks to slow their descent into the fog below. Off to their left, the hunk of metal that was their ship exploded in a brilliance of red and blue.

            “Holy _shit_. That could have been us. Oh my god,” Lance stared, in shock at the wreckage before the two collided with the ground, rolling. Keith’s grip tightening on Lance as if he was making sure Lance was still there, _alive_. In a way, it was grounding Lance from completely shutting down. Yeah, Lance has had a few brushes with death, but he was knocked out those times. This time he was still awake.

            “Stardust? We need to move,” Keith said, pulling the two up before moving quickly to find cover before the Galra realize the two didn’t die in the crash. The two hid behind a short wall as Keith contacted the Castle of Lions for pick up.

            “Moonlight? Do you think we’ll make it?” Lance bit his lip in worry as Keith gave him a soft expression that had the outline of determination.

            “Of course. We can’t be Sharpshooter and Samurai if we don’t,” came the swift reply, as the two continued to move in sync through the field, ducking and weaving to avoid fire. That’s when the bombs started.

            They were running again, not knowing if it was a flash bomb or a regular bomb that landed near them. They just ran.

            However, running would only get hem so far.

            Time seemed to slow down after Lance’s scream, as his body came the rest of the way over, Keith instantly cradling him close.

            “Stardust stay with me. The castle will be here soon. You gotta stay awake for me okay?” Keith brushed Lance’s face carefully. There was no way they were going to die here. They were going to see Earth again.

            “Moonlight,” Lance softly said, hands tight on his bleeding abdomen. The edge of his lips already starting to leak blood. “I love you, so much. Who knows, maybe I’ll remember this bonding moment,” Lance gave a small smirk before falling into a coughing fit, holding back the tears of pain before his eyes started closing.

            “You need to stay with me, please. I can’t lose you too. You have to be the only exception. Stay awake,” Keith shook Lance carefully, trying to keep him awake before hearing the roar of the castleship. Quickly, he turned on Lance’s vitals to connect them to the side of his helmet. He watched as they got slower before taking a chance to investigate the sky.

            Keith was relieved to see the Castle of Lions descending, taking out the remaining Galra forces. His grip on Lance’s unresponsive body tightened considerably. Eyes trained on the castleship as the wind, dust, and bloodshed blew around the two paladins, he could feel his chest seizing up even more. The only teammate to come running out to the two was Hunk, his gun blasting the remain ground troops.

            “Keith! Lance!” Hunk shouted, as he slid across the ground and into the small trench. When his eyes laid upon Lance, he let out a soft sob. His brother from another mother was hurt, badly. Realizing that they need to hurry back to the pods before Lance was completely… he couldn’t finish that thought. Lance _had_ to make it. He just had to.

            “Hunk,” came the scratched voice of Keith, who had dried tears on his face. Eyes in complete and utter agony as if his world was destroyed. Hunk softened his look as he helped Keith up. Situated on Keith’s left ring finger was a beautiful ring with small gems, or were they crystals Hunk wasn’t entirely sure, that seemed to change to different shades of blue depending on how you looked at it. Right now, however, they took on a deeper blue, one that screamed sorrow.

            “Come on. We need to hurry,” Hunk gripped onto Keith’s arm shoving him forward into a run. He quickly contacted the castle asking for them to prepare a pod for Lance. This seemed to spur urgency even more as they were going back into the castleship making their way down to the medical bay.

            “No. No. _NO_!” came Keith’s shouts as he fell to his knees, watching Lance’s vitals that were brought up on the side of his helmet disappeared. Carefully setting down the current legless and lifeless body, he clawed off the armor in a rush, hands shaking violently. Hands became situated over Lance’s chest as Keith started compressions as new tears started falling down his face. Alas, it was all in vain. Lance’s wasn’t coming back.

            Hunk’s lip started quivering as he sunk down next to Keith bringing him into a side hug. The two comforted each other in silence as Keith hunched over Lance whispering whys and why not mes. Hunk watched as Keith’s hand gripped Lance’s left hand, kissing the ring that situated on his hand.

            “It’s all my fault, Hunk. I should’ve done something, anything to keep him alive. And I failed. It’s all my fault. All _my_ fault. We were supposed to get married next week. And now, now he’s _gone_ ,” Keith sobbed, his heart out. His love, his _stardust_ was gone forever. As Hunk kept rubbing soft circles on Keith’s back, they both heard the Red Lion give off the most heartbreaking wail. His paladin is truly gone.

**Author's Note:**

> :) WHOOPS


End file.
